Edward and Bella On Valentines Day x
by GeeGeeCullen16
Summary: My first Edward and Bella story! : please review! x Edward&Bella on Valentines Day x
1. Jake & Nessie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. It **_**all**_** belongs to Stephenie Meyer ****:]**

**A/N:**** Hello! This story is about Edward and Bella :} Please Review!**

**BPOV**

I looked into Edwards eyes. Those deep pools of gold lingered on my face and then looked out of the window. I was snuggled up next to him, we were just waiting for the sun to rise. And then Jacob would come and pick Nessie up so that Edward and I could be alone on Valentines Day, and Nessie could be with Jake and Jake with Nessie. "You look beautiful," Edward whispered into my hair. I smiled and whispered "Thank you." He was even _more_ beautiful, he was too modest. The sun was about to fully expose itself over the horizon. It would only be a matter of minutes. Only a matter of minutes left of this perfect moment. "I love you, Edward," I told him turning my head to look at him. His crooked smile appeared on his gorgeous face. "I love you, Bella," he replied. I grinned at him and pecked him softly. I sighed, I didn't want this moment to be over. I wanted to stay in his arms, where I fit best. I closed my eyes wanting to enjoy every last minute of it. I didn't close my eyes for long though. I hear Nessie waking up and walking into the bathroom. Probably making herself look nice and pretty for Jake. There was a knock on the door, interrupting my precious moment. I sighed and sprinted to the door. Jake was standing there with a huge smile plastered on his russet-brown face. "Hiya, Bells!" Jake greeted me with a big hug. Not as big as Emmetts hugs though. "Where's Nessie?" he asked coming in. "In the bathroom, you'll have to wait."

"'Kay," Jake smiled and flopped onto my cream sofa. Honestly. He treated this house as his own. He saw me looking at his feet that were on the arm of the sofa and blushed. He quickly changed his position and he was sat normally in a matter of seconds. "Sorry, Bella," he apologised.

"No prob, Jake," I smiled at him. I bet I was being really sour and I didn't want to be. Not at Jake, he was my best friend. "Nice pyjamas," he commented. I smiled at him and sat next to him. Edward appeared at the living room door and greeted Jake with a Hi-5 and a pat on the back. They were on better terms now. "Where are you planning on taking my daughter?" Edward asked sitting on a stool in front of the sofa. "Oh, maybe the beach?" Jake replied shrugging.

"Jake, you don't really know do you?" I asked. He sighed.

"Not a clue," he admitted. I laughed and so did Edward. Jake just sat there blushing. Edward and I stopped laughing after a while. "Could you give me any ideas?" Jake asked desperately. Aw, poor Jake.

"Well the beach is a good idea, take her there first," I said.

"Yeah and then take her out to eat at a restaurant," Edward continued. Jake nodded at our suggestions. "Thanks a million, guys. If it doesn't take up all of my time then I'll just.. Improvise," Jake struggled for the right word. Nessie sure was taking a long time. She sure did love him. "Where are you guys going?" Jacob asked interrupting my thoughts. "I don't have a clue," I said shrugging. "He won't tell me."

"I bet it'll be some place real romantic. He's the type," Jacob said. I nodded in agreement. Edward laughed at the two of us and then stopped. "I think I have a pretty good idea though," I told them.

"Would you like to share your ideas then?" Edward asked.

"Okay," I shrugged, "Well, the meadow is the only idea I have." Edward shrugged at me showing no signs of wether I was right or wrong. "Will you tell me?" I asked him.

"No. I'm sorry, Bella but my plans are top secret for the time being," Edward replied giving me his dazzling crooked smile. Then Nessie walked in. Jake stood up and his eyes grew wide as he saw her. She was beautiful. Her golden ringlets dangled at her shoulders, she was wearing a flowing red dress that complimented her pale skin. "Honey, you look _amazing_!" Jake exclaimed. Edward looked speechless, which was probably what I was looking like now. "Thank you," Nessie said giving Jake a kiss.

"You look beautiful, Nessie," Edward finally said. His eyes were filled with adoration for his beautiful daughter. "Thanks, Dad," Nessie replied giving him a hug. She looked at me probably waiting for me to say something. "You look absolutely stunning," I told her. She smiled and thanked me then gave me a big hug. "Well, you best be off," Edward said giving Renesmee a quick kiss on her fore-head. My beautiful six year old daughter (who looked fifteen). "Bye, Bells! Bye Edward!" Jake said waving. I gave Nessie a quick hug before she said goodbye to us and they both left. "Will you _please_ tell me where we're going?" I pleaded, going down on my knees as a joke. Edward didn't look amused. He walked over to me and lifted me up. "Don't beg, please, it's not a pretty sight for me. I mean _you_ are a pretty sight but I hate seeing you beg on your knees. It's…" he couldn't find the right words so I just placed a finger on his lips to stop him. "Ok, ok," I said so that he couldn't continue.

"And like I said, my plans are top secret," he smiled and winked at me. I pouted a little and then made my face straight again. "We can go as soon as your dressed," he said. I nodded and made my way to the huge closet. I picked out a red tank top, a white cardigan, navy blue skinny jeans and black high-heels. I walked out to the living room and my own personal God was standing there smiling my favorite crooked smile..

**A/N: I'll try to update soon! x**


	2. La Belle Italia

**A/N:**** Sorry I haven't updated in ages :] Too busy. Well, I hope you enjoy the second chapter x**

"Are you ready to leave?" Edward asked me. I just nodded because I was speechless. He held out his hand and I took it. My hand slipped easily into his, it was where it was supposed to be. We walked outside and then into his Volvo. Once we were inside he took my hand again and steered with the other hand. My lullaby was playing on the stereo. It was a CD Jasper made for us, it was named _'Bella&Edward.. Eternal Love'_. It was absolutely beautiful, the songs included My lullaby, Clair de lune and more of Edward's compositions and other love songs. "Will you please tell me where we're going?" I asked. A smile crept across his face. "Sorry, love. You're going to have to wait."

"You know I hate waiting."

"I know, I'm sorry. Can't you wait for a little while?" he asked looking into my eyes. How can anybody resist that? His liquid golden eyes always made me melt. "Fine." He smiled and squeezed my hand. I wondered what Renesmee and Jake were doing. Hopefully they were having a good time. "What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me. He always asked me this, _always._ It pained him not to know what I was thinking about. Out of all the people in the world, he couldn't read his wife's mind. He couldn't read the mind of the girl he loved, and this extremely annoyed him. "I was just thinking about Nessie and Jake. And how you _always_ ask me what I'm thinking about," I told him. He chuckled softly when I said this and traced circles on my hand. The song changed to 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. Alice insisted the song be put onto the CD, because apparently we were like Romeo and Juliet. "We're almost there, love. You won't have to wait any longer," he said moving both of our hands to stroke my cheek. I closed my eyes but I still knew he was smiling at me. I pushed my shield out so that he could read my mind. I was telling him that I love him. "I love you too," he whispered. "We're here." I opened my eyes. I was in front of La Belle Italia. This was the restaurant where we had our first date. Even though we couldn't eat, we could just sit and have a drink. Drinks weren't too disgusting, especially water because it had no taste. "Edward.." I began.

"Do you not want to be here? We can leave if that's what you'd like."

"No! No, it's .. perfect. Thank you," I sobbed just a little bit but Edward freaked out.

"Bella!? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry. I'm just happy," I said holding his hand to my cold, dead heart. But with my love for the man sitting beside me, my heart didn't seem so cold and dead. It seemed alive and beating. Skipping beats every time he touched me. We walked into the restaurant and we were seated by the same waitress as from our first visit! It had been, what? Two years? She remembered us, well Edward mostly. "What would you like?" she said looking at Edward. "Water, please," he said keeping his eyes on me. She looked jealous when she looked at me. "What would you like?" she asked me with a hint of acid in her tone. "The same," I said. I didn't care about her attitude, just as long as I was with Edward. Everything would be ok. "Anything else?" she said in a girly voice, trying to get Edward's attention. He kept his eyes locked on mine and shook his head. The girl frowned as she walked away from her pathetic attempt at flirting with my husband. "I don't think she likes me," I said smiling. It was funny the way she would glare at me with envy and talk to me in an acidic tone, she didn't even try to hide the acid in it. "It doesn't matter. _I love you_ and that's all that really matters to me. _You_," he said taking one of my hands in both of his. If I could cry of happiness, I would. The sour waitress came back with our drinks. She placed them down and leaned against the table. She scribbled something on the piece of paper and handed it to Edward. "Call me?" she asked.

"I don't think so," Edward answered.

"Why not?" she asked moving closer.

"Because, he's _married_," I said sticking my ring finger in her face as she turned around. She blushed a deep red and stepped away from the table. I fought back the urge to hiss at her. "I apologise, I had no idea."

"It's obvious he's with somebody. We were _holding hands_ for petes sake!" I almost yelled. Edward squeezed my hand, I was going a bit too far. I glared at her and she left. I turned back to face Edward. My day was going great until that woman came and messed it all up. "I'm sorry she upset you," Edward said.

"It's not your fault." I looked him in the eyes and held his hands with both of mine. I removed one hand so that I could get a sip of water and so did he.

"Don't be jealous. I love you," Edward told me. It was true. He _did_ love me and nobody could _ever_ change that. I put my hand back on his and beamed at him. "I know. I love you too."


End file.
